


Philinda Missing Scenes - Season 1 Edition

by suallenparker



Series: Su's Philinda Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pranks, episode add ons, hints of romance, mentions of other characerts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: Missing Philinda moments from every episode of Season 1 - Or what other Philinda moments could've happened during the first season?First Scene: Pilot (1x01)The one in which it’s later and they deal with it





	1. Pilot (1x01)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I started in 2014, after the first season aired, so some of the scenes aren't up to par with current canon (I headcanoned that Melinda could cook, before it was revealed in season 2 that she couldn't)  
> Now that season 1 and 2 are available on my streaming service of choice (and the new eps have me heavily infected with Philinda fever once more!), I want to continue the project. So look out for my Philinda Missing Scenes - Season 2 in the future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which it’s later and they deal with it

He meets her at the hanger when she comes back. His eyes widen and he makes a step in her direction.

“You’re hurt,” he says and frowns.

Yeah, no kidding. Her lip’s bruised, her head hurts, her shoulder aches. Being smashed into a wall by a maniac will do that. She crosses her arms and tilts her head.

He nods. “But you’ll manage.”

Of course she’ll do. Physical pain was never the problem.

“I’m sorry you saw combat.” He pulls his shoulders up. “That wasn’t the plan.”

“That’s exactly my point,” she hisses. Her hands clench. She’s so mad at him. He’s alive and he runs around like nobody could die but he’s human and puny and she lost him once. He’s so damn irresponsible by putting together such an inexperienced team. She’s off her game. She’s an administrator now, not a specialist. In the old days Mike would’ve never been able to sneak up on her like he did. Damn it.

He sighs. “And it all worked out in the end,” he says. God, he’s so damn clueless. “Fitzsimmons came through, Mike survived and Skye’s our newest member.” He swallows. “So, yay!”

She glares. He’ll get himself killed. He’ll just walk into this like that optimistic jerk he is and he’ll get himself blown up.

“You gonna stay?” he asks, hiding his hands behind his back..

Of course she’ll stay. Glaring at him, she walks past him to the cockpit. They have a new mission and there’s no way in hell she’ll lose him again.


	2. 0-8-4 (1x02)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which they discuss the bus (T)

“Fury’s mad.” Phil hides his hands behind his back, when Melinda enters. The director of SHIELD just left. And he wasn’t happy at all. Still, Phil couldn’t hide his smile completely.

“I could hear him yell,” May says and stops on the other side of the bar.

“It’s not that bad.” Around them agents are still busy putting the plane back together. All things considered it had been a good day. And Lola doesn’t even have a scratch.

May raises a brow. “Your optimism is either delusional or inspiring.”

“I think the whole mission was a great team building exercise.” He grins.

“Definitely delusional.”

His grin widens. “You looked good together, sitting on the hanger as a group.”

Oh, of course she’s glaring at him now, tough hard ass Melinda May, but he’s got her number.

“Seriously,” he says, “I think Skye’s already designing Melinda May fan shirts.”

“Don’t even joke about it.”

She’s adorable when she tries to be stern with him. He knows her face well and he sees the smile she’s hiding. This feels good.

She tilts her head and he braces himself. She’s got something up her sleeve, he can see that too. “Did you and Fitzsimmons really plan to add a fish tank?” she asks.

He pulls up his shoulders. “Pets are good for the soul.”

“You’re just having Bond-movie-nostalgia.”

Because James Bond is awesome. Not as awesome as Captain America, but still. Also, he’s pretty sure that Steve Rogers would also appreciate fish tanks. “You know, I asked a friend from MI6 and they said there’s no such thing as a license to kill.”

“Same friend that thinks you work for the FBI?”

“Good point.” Which means Kelly probably lied to him. Which means that James Bond could truly exist.

May frowns. “You look way too happy right now.”

“If I were born british, I could’ve been James Bond.”

“You just envy him for his cars.”

“True.”

“And Fitzsimmons are better than any Q anyway,” May says.

Gotcha. “Team bonding experience.” He grins.

She rolls her eyes before she turns to leave.

“I’m gonna ask Skye to get one of those May fan shirts for myself,” he calls after her.


	3. The Asset (1x03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the muscle memory

He takes the gun apart and puts it back together with his eyes closed. Doesn’t take him much longer than a few seconds. Took him two days of training, but here he is. He grins as he opens his eyes and looks at the weapon in his hands.

“Better,” she says. He flinches, but just slightly. Damn her and her silent ninja skills. She leans against the doorway to his office again.

He turns to her with a smile. “I’m faster than Flash!”

“I’m faster than you.”

His smile widens. “Do I hear a challenge, May?”

She raises a brow and starts walking towards him. “Are you ready for that kind of humiliation, sir?”

He loves that confidence about her. He loves the humor in her voice too. Still, she’s gonna pay for that! Good thing he keeps a second gun in his desk drawer.

 

o0o

Edit for bonus:

o0o

“Another round,” he says after she wins the fifth as well. It was close this time.

She raises a brow.

“Also,” he adds, “I’m almost sure you’re cheating.”

“Am not.”

“Having superpowers is basically like cheating, you know.”

“Coulson, no.”

“You sure you weren’t bitten by a glowing spider as a child?”


	4. Eye Spy (1x04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Coulson seeks solitude

They’re on their way to the secret facility where SHIELD will debrief Akela Amador. The sky’s clear, and it’s an easy flight. Boring almost. And it’s still another hour until she’ll have to land the plane. time enough to get herself a cup of tea and read a bit more of “The influence of prior record on moral judgment” by Rebecca Saxe. Since New York she’s brushing up on her neuroscience. Vilayanur Ramachandran was next on her reading list.

She raises her hand to switch on autopilot, when the door switches open behind her and Coulson steps in.

With a sigh, he sinks down onto the seat behind her. “I know you like your solitude,” he says, “but that’s exactly why I came here.”

She pulls her hand back and places it on the steering wheel, her gaze fixed on the sky in front of them. This will be good, she can feel it.

“They’re talking about music. They have no idea what good music is.” Coulson sighs again. “They made me feel old, May.”

She forces her mouth to stay perfectly relaxed. If she smiles now she’s lost. Nope. She adjusts the air condition a little, just to seem busy.

“At least they can tell apart Queen from the Rolling Stones,” Coulson says. “That’s something.”

“You have a nice office. You’d have solitude there.”

“The paperwork’s in my office. I don’t wanna be alone with paperwork now.”

She rolls her eyes.

“On the plus side, Skye called me cool earlier,” he says. She can hear the smile in his voice. This is definitely better than solitude. She missed him so much.

“She also keeps calling me AC,” he adds.

Oh, please. “And you like it.”

“Cause I’m cool.”

Like air conditioning. He loves this, she can tell. “Coulson, go, deal with your paperwork.”


	5. Girl in the Flower Dress (1x05)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which he picks out bracelets

“I’m not kicking Skye off the team,” he says and opens the brown paper parcel agent Chan just delivered. Chan is already gone, but May’s in his office. Right now he’s got his back to her as he stands in front of his desk.

May says nothing. Without looking at her, he knows her face’s neutral. Just as he knows she’s not. Loyalty is important to her. And Skye betrayed them.

Loyalty is important to him, too, but, “Skye’s still a child.” He takes two smaller, black boxes out of the parcel. Bracelets. One for Miles, one for Skye. “She made a bad choice,” he adds.

“Not her first one.” May says. Her voice is cool.

He places one box on the desk and turns around, holding the other in his right. “She’ll have no access to any electronic devices indefinitely.”

May tilts her head.

He presses his lips together. Of course May’s disapproving. He’s not happy either. “I’m not letting Skye off the hook,” he says, “she lost my trust and she’ll have to work very hard to get it back.” His hand clenches around the box. “But she also saved us today. She’s misguided and young and stupid, but she’s not a hopeless case.”

May squints at him.

He lifts his chin. “I’m not giving up on her yet.”

Suddenly, May smiles. Barely, but still. “Good,” she says.

His heart skips a beat and his hand relaxes. He feels lighter. She has his back, even now.

“What about Miles?” she asks.

Grinning, he lifts the box. “His journey with us ends here.”


	6. FZZT (1x06)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Melinda lets go of his shirt

Her fingertips touch his skin. The scar is ugly. A reminder of that thing that killed him. But it’s also healed tissue. Grotesque, but healed. She wants to trace it with her fingers, she wants to press her palm against his skin. She wants to kiss it. She wants to undress him and wrap herself around him and love him. She loves him so much.

She loves the trust in his eyes. Such a wonderful man. They’re still looking at each other. He glances at her lips and swallows. His eyes widen and his gaze meets hers again. He wants more. A kiss. But she’s keeping things from him and he’s vulnerable and in love with someone else. As much as she wants him, she loves him too much to give into their loneliness like this. She loves herself too much. She can be lonely with someone else. From him she needs more. And he deserves better.

Of course she’s doing this to protect him. She knows it’s right. She knows she’s keeping him safe. Keeping him sane. But it feels wrong. Aside from her love she never kept anything from him. Nothing that personal.

So she lets go of his shirt, looks away and takes a step back.

He clears his throat. “Melinda …”

She smiles at him and touches his arm before she turns and leaves.


	7. The Hub (1x07)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which they have a real meal

It was a busy day, but everybody’s safe now. Ward and Fitz seem to have found new respect for each other and neither of them’s dead. Melinda forks up another piece of her meal and lifts it to her mouth.

Steps come from behind her. Then, “What are you doing here?” Coulson. Who else? He can’t see her face so she smiles before she sobers herself.

“Looking for some quiet,” she says. It’s their bus and the hub is full of people. She likes it here.

He walks around and sits down across from her at the little table. His eyes widen when he sees her plate. “That’s apple pie.”

“It’s self made apple pie.” She eats another fork full. And it’s delicious!

He smiles.“You made apple pie?”

“Since everybody kept interrupting my Tai Chi I needed to find peace elsewhere.”

He tilts his head. “Baking is very peaceful.”

“You’re starring at my food, Coulson.”

His gaze hasn’t left her plate since he noticed the pie. “I’m hungry.”

She rolls her eyes. “One slice,” she says.

He beams at her. “I’m gonna get us some ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in summer 2014 I just really wished she could bake, ok? And I hoped they wouldn't go so cliche to not have her able to cook. (I'm still a bit bitter about it, though non-cooking May has her fun moments for sure!)


	8. The Well (1x08)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which they’re both fine

He’s not fine. Something’s wrong with his memory. Something’s wrong with his mind and SHIELD’s hiding things from him. But he has a job to do. He misses Audrey.

Melinda picked up that staff yesterday. He’s not gonna ask her how she feels. She’s not gonna answer him. He’ll grant her space. Time to herself. She regenerates best in solitude. Or so he thinks.

It’s what he tells himself ever since she left him – No. She didn’t leave him. She just took a step back from field work and so they didn’t spend as much time with each other as before, with him still in the field and her behind a desk.

He understands. He’s fine with it. And she’s here now. And he won’t push. That didn’t work then, he’s sure it won’t work now.

Instead he focuses on paperwork as she flies them to their next mission.

“Sorry. Am I disturbing you?” she asks, holding a book in her hand.

His eyes widened, he looks up. And there she is, standing in the door way to his office.

“Just catching up on paper work,” he says and straightens up.

“Is it okay if I stay and read?”

Of course it is. He smiles and nods, before he looks at his files again. Out of the corner of his eye he sees how she sits down in one of the seats at the window. She crosses her legs and opens a book.

He breathes easier now.

She doesn’t seem like she wants to leave.


	9. Repairs (1x09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Melinda is so busted

She hears steps coming closer and quickly switches off intercom, before the doors to the cockpit open behind her.

Of course it’s Coulson.

“Kinda cheap, but okay,” he says as he enters.

“Excuse me?”

“The prank? Creaming Fitz? Kinda cheap.”

She’s busted but he has no proof. And nobody would believe him, anyway. He’s so trying to bait her, but no chance. Cheap, her ass! She bites the insides of her cheek to keep herself from grinning. He sits down on the two seater behind her. She focuses on the sky in front of them.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” she says. She glances at him and he’s grinning. His elbows rest on his knees and he’s leaning forward.

“It’s not that it wasn’t funny, because it was hilarious. Just a little old school.”

She looks back at the sky.

He sighs. “Guess you’re just a little rusty.”

Oh, please. She rolls her eyes.

“Don’t worry bout it,” he says like he’s talking to a four year old. “You’ll get better with practice.”

Practice, ugh? She turns to him.

He raises a brow. “Why are you smiling?”

Because she got herself some more practice today.

“May, what did you do?”

Sew together the collars of his sleeping shirt. She chuckles. He looks very concerned now. “You look a little pale, Coulson. Maybe you should get some rest.”

He takes a heavy breath. “You did something to my bed, didn’t you?”

She smirks at him.

“You’re devious,” he says, frowning.

She is and he should know better than to mess with her. She turns back around to fly the plane. And the cream prank is a damn classic.


	10. The Bridge (1x10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one about Phil’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set the morning after the events of the last scene.  
> Also, yes, I’m totally avoiding the angst of this episode by writing a scene this episode should’ve started with.

She’s humming. Tea’s ready. It’s early, her hair is wet from the shower she took after Tai Chi and her morning training routine. She takes out a mug from the cupboard and pours herself her first cup. The toast will be done in just a bit. Today she’ll have it with eggs and bacon that already stir in a pan. A little treat to celebrate. Coulson already wears a grey suit with a blue striped tie when he enters the kitchen.

“You sewed together the collars of my shirt,” he says.

She takes out a second mug and pours him some tea too. Managing to keep a straight face, she hands it to him.

He takes it and sips. His eyes close and his lips twitch into a quick smile. She was always proud of her ability to brew decent tea. She has to get more soon. They’re almost out of Assam and they both prefer a strong blend in the morning.

When he opens his eyes, he raises a brow. “You can stop smirking on the inside now, I didn’t fall for it. I caught it and eliminated the thread.”

Of course he’s making puns now. Rolling her eyes, she turns to check on her eggs. The toast pops up. Everything should be ready in a minute.

His stomach growls. “You violated my favorite shirt,” he says and sighs. “I think it’s safe to say you owe me bacon.”

They usually have breakfast together so she’s prepared to share without being emotionally blackmailed into it. She made extra everything anyway. But she’s not gonna tell him that.

Instead she gives him a dead look. “Were’s your proof for any of this?”

“I know how you work, agent May.”

“So you don’t have any evidence?”

“It was my Captain America shirt, May.” He makes it sound like he just has one. She knows he owns at least five of them. Different designs, different colors. “You shouldn’t mess with Captain America. Not even when he’s on a shirt.”

“Your accusations wouldn’t hold up in front of any jury.”

He tilts his head and gives her a side-looped smile. “I’ll do the dishes if you share your food.”

Now they’re getting somewhere. She grins. “Deal.”


	11. The Magical Place (1x11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which she has him back.

He’s safe. Thank you, thank you, thank you. He’s beaten up and he knows now, but he’s still alive. That’s enough for her.

Fury told her to watch him. As if she could stop.

She finds him in his office, sitting in a seat by the window and staring out into the clouded sky. They’re flying to where Dr. Streiten lives. Phil has questions.

Simmons stitched him up. And he’s here and breathing is suddenly so much easier again. He’s not dead, he’s not dead, he’s not dead. Oh God. Thank you. He’s still alive.

“You look like crap,” she says from standing in the doorway.

He turns his head to her. “Thanks.” She loves his little smile.

She doesn’t ask if he’s okay. She knows he’s not. How could he be? She’s so scared of the consequences now that he knows. She loves him. And yes, it’s hopeless, and yes, he loves someone else but she tried to stop herself for decades now and that love won’t go away.

But this is enough.

She sits down in the other chair and they both look outside until she has to leave and land the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the multi-release of chapters today.  
> I just want to get my AO3 up to date with this project (I usually keep my drabbles to my Tumblr), so I can start writing new scenes. But this is the last one for today!


	12. Seeds (1x12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Phil drives Lola

Melinda sits next to him. He’s flying them to Mexico. Lola is great for such trips. It’s not too far away and as though as he can’t fly planes he can fly Lola. He loves the freedom flying gives him. The weather is lovely. At any other moment, he would’ve enjoyed this immensely. Everything, Lola, the weather and Melinda’s company.

But he was dead for weeks. A walking zombie. And SHIELD kept that for him. To protect him. That makes him angry and scares him at the same time. What is Fury afraid off? What did they do? From what else does he need protection?

He’s gonna find answers for all of these questions. They will. He feels Melinda’s gaze on his face. She steals side glances, but he knows. She’s worried.

“Weather’s lovely,” she says.

“Very.” Oh dear. He swallows. She’s very worried. Otherwise she wouldn’t comment on the weather unless a storm is afoot.

But in some sense it is, isn’t it?


	13. TRACKS (1x13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Phil stays behind

Melinda leaves with Ward and he stays behind. He knows he’s being a little ridiculous but Melinda is his friend and Ward … Maria Hill drew a poop on his character evaluation, that must mean something.

And he trusts Melinda. He really does. More so than anybody else. It’s just … She’s vulnerable and sensitive and kind and smart. And she cares so much. She says sex with Ward is just that but it’s also about trust. She doesn’t allow people to touch her without trust.

One one side he’s happy she allows herself that, this thing with Ward. On the other hand he …

The way she smiled at him when he took care of the cut. He loves being gentle with her. Not enough people are. Ward won’t be.

And he’s just worried for his friend. That’s all.


	14. TAHITI (1x14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which they wait

They’re in the hospital and Phil’s quietly freaking out, she can see it on his face. Skye’s still in surgery. Simmons and Fitz sit next to each other, holding hands. Ward’s pacing. And Phil sits with his elbows on his knees, his lips pressed together and his eyes focused on nothing particular. It’s not hard to imagine what he sees. She sees the same. More death. More loss.

Skye’s part of her team and she failed her. Skye could die. Fortunately, Melinda knows whom else is to blame. But that’s for later.

Now she brings Phil a cup of cheap coffee. Pretext to get close to him. Their fingers grace as she hands him the paper cup.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. He doesn’t really look at her.

“It’s too hot and too bitter,” she says. If they’d be alone, she’d touch his arm and make him look at her. But they’re not. They’re in a hospital. And they might lose Skye. The waiting is the worst. The helplessness. She wishes she could fix it, but she was always better at destruction than at creating.

She sits next to him and brushes her arm against his. “Skye will be fine,” she says.

“You don’t believe that.” He sounds so tired.

She swallows. Being pessimistic hurts less in the long run. “I’ve been wrong about her before.”

He tilts his head and he’s so scared and worried, it’s all in his eyes.

“I know,” she says. “Me too.” Her stomach’s in knots.

They sit together and wait.


	15. Yes Man (1x15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one after the break up.

It’s funny, actually. Ward’s in love with Skye. On some level Melinda knew, but before it didn’t matter. She’s in love with somebody else and it didn’t affect her relationship with Ward. Much.

When Phil offered to help her with the cut beneath her collar bone, she accepted. It wasn’t really about love. She trusts Phil with her wounds. With most of them, anyway. Not with heartbreak though. But her heart isn’t broken. Ward was just for sex. And he’s lying about Skye and things are messy now. And she doesn’t want him to touch her anymore. So that’s that.

She’s gonna miss being touched, though.

Behind her the doors to the cockpit open.

“I saw Ward leave.” Phil. His voice is soft and her throat closes up. She fixates the sky in front of her.

“I can send him to antarctica,” he says.

She swallows. She wants him to hug her. She wants to hold him and feel him close and keep him safe. There’s so much lying around them. She keeps so much from him. This isn’t about Ward.

“Want me to leave?” Phil asks.

She swallows again and shakes her head ever so slightly.

He sits down behind her. That has to be close enough.


	16. End of the Beginning (1x16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the guns

They have a mole and Phil’s pointing a gun at her. She needs to do something, to fix this, to protect them, but she can see on his face, it’s not an option.

Things have changed.

o0o

**Yup, that was a complete copout. HATE the angst that’s ahead of us! So here, have a scene of them talking about ice cream instead. Ice cream is just as sweet and cold as denial.**

o0o

It’s their weekend off, they booked rooms in the same hotel. Which is good, because she’s bored. He opens quickly after she knocks on his door.

His eyes widen and he smiles when he sees her. “We have a new mission?” he asks.

She shakes her head. “No mission.”

He sighs. “Oh.” He’s wearing jeans and a shirt. His feet are bare. He looks delicious.

“I want to get some ice cream,” she says. She wants to kiss him. Bad idea. Very, very bad idea. She licks her lips. “Wanna come with?”

His smile returns. “Yes.”


	17. Turn, Turn, Turn (1x17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which he means a lot to her.

He patched her up and walked away. He clenches his fists. He wants to punch someone. He wants to shake her. He wants his friend back. He means a lot to her, that’s what she said. But she’s a brilliant liar and she kept this for him for months and he’s so mad at her he can’t look at her. He wants her to say it again. He wants to believe her.

He knows she doesn’t work for Hydra. He knows she isn’t telling her lies. But she kept things from him. She’s still keeping secrets.

He hates this.

He wants his friend back. He hates this!

He means a lot to her. Like he’s a child that needs protection.

He hates this.


	18. Providence (1x18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one about saving

He hates how she looks at him. So worried. So guilty. He doesn’t want her to care. He doesn’t believe her. And he’s so very mad.

He thought he could save her. A ridiculous motion. He sees that now. She never needed him. She came here by choice. To protect him. To save him.

He shouldn’t be surprised. That’s how things always were between them. He let her close and she kept him at distance. Kept secrets.

He expects her to walk away. Whenever something happens, he expects her to leave. After Bahrain, she left him. They were partners and then she just cut him out. It’s a habit of hers. He should’ve known. He thought she stayed with him for herself. He thought the team was good for her. He’s sure, she’s the one who pranked Fitz. He thought she was coming back to him.

But she’s doing her job. Her duty.

He means a lot to her. - He hates that she said that.


	19. The only Light in the Darkness (1x19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which he wants to call her

He almost calls her four times today. First time he’s so mad, he pushes his cell back in his pocket, gritting his teeth. Simmons notices but doesn’t comment. Melinda betrayed him. No need to call her. None.

Second time’s just the same. Nobody catches him then, fortunately. He shouldn’t need her like this anyway. He’s a great agent. He has a great team.

Third time, he just clenches his hand around the cell. She said he meant a lot to her. She means a lot to him, too. That’s why this hurts so much. He thought they were equals. He thought they could heal each other. He thought he had something to offer her too. And she played him.

Then they save Audrey and he says goodbye and it hurts. He goes away and starts dialing. He wants to tell her but they don’t do personal anymore. This isn’t right.

Fitz sits next to him. Simmons and Trip sit across from them. They’re on their way back and he’ll see her in two hours anyway. He owes her an apology.

Thinking about making things right with her makes him feel better.


	20. Nothing Personal (1x20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the apology

He’s behind the T.A.H.I.T.I program. Not knowing felt better. He was scared before, he’s scared even more now. If he shut it down himself, the trial must’ve truly gone wrong. And now here he is, another test subject.

Melinda stands behind him, not making a sound. They watch the video again. And a third time. She stays quiet and he’s grateful.

“Where did you get this?” he asks, still looking at the screen.

“Your grave.”

He swallows. He died. They told her he might deteriorate. They told her he might become a liability. And then he shot her. And he sent her away.

He’s so grateful she’s back.

He turns around in his chair. “I’m sorry, May.”

She presses her lips together and nods shortly. “What do you want to do next?” she asks.

She’s letting him off easy. He betrayed her too. Sending her away was betrayal. Not trusting her was betrayal. He should’ve seen that first of all she was his friend. She’s his best friend.

But he was too close to her. And everything about her is personal to him. He’s most vulnerable with her. The days without her were awful.

She’s waiting for an answer, but he isn’t done yet. He stands up and walks up to her. She straightens up and leans back a little. Yeah, they’re still not good.

“I’m sorry, May,” he says again.

She swallows and tilts her head.

“I’m sorry for shooting you. I’m sorry for pushing you away.”

She averts her gaze. “I betrayed you. You were mad.”

“Knowing what I know now, I would’ve done the same.”

She looks at him again, her eyes widened. Then her face softens. She’s much better at forgiving than he is. He’s so glad, she’s back.

“Do you think I need protection?” he asks. After all, she knows him best.

She sighs. “Hope not.”

He nods sharply. Then they start making plans.

And he’s scared. But he’s not alone.


	21. Rag Tag (1x21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the sweaters

“I still don’t understand why I can’t just wear one of my suits,” Phil utters.

“Because you put Fitzsimmons in charge of this undercover operation,” Melinda says dryly as they both stare at the clothes laid out for them on two chairs. Sweaters. Simmons wants them to wear sweaters!

He sighs. “I didn’t mean they had to dress us too.”

“Then go, tell Simmons we won’t need the outfits.”

He presses his lips together. Simmons was so proud as she presented them with their outfits. Apparently it had taken her and Skye forever to find just the right ones. He sighs again and picks up the checkered shirt Simmons wants him to wear and holds it in front of his chest. At least it’s the right size.

“Softie,” Melinda says.

He puts the shirt back. “I don’t see you running to Simmons either.”

“This is important to her.”

“It is.”

“Won’t have any problems making you suffer for this.”

“Will sleep with one eye open, then.” He picks up the glasses and puts them on. He turns to Melinda. “What do you think?”

“Geek-wear suits you.” She grins.

He grins too. “Can’t believe you just said Geek-wear.”

She looks back at he chair and sighs. “I’m not gonna wear something checkered.”

He smiles at her. “I’m so glad you’re back.”


	22. Beginning of the End (1x22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the lie detector

It’s the same machine she got hooked up on in Providence. That Agent Koenig looks just like his twin brother makes this feel like deja vu. The questions are the same too, which is a bit of a let down, actually. Boring. They get through everything quickly and she has no reason to lie.

When Phil enters the lie detector room, Melinda straightens up and presses her lips together. Her heart skips a beat and she bites her lip, mad at herself because of course the protocol will show her reaction.

“I have a question too,” says Phil.

Koenig raises a brow. “But of course, sir,” he says and makes an inviting gesture. “We’re done here.”

She focuses on keeping her breathing calm. She hates that he still doesn’t trust her.

Phil nods at Koenig. “Good. You can go.”

The agent swallows but obeys. She sees he isn’t happy, but she doesn’t care. She isn’t happy either. She thought they were over this.

Phil turns to her. “I will see the truth anyway,” he says and tilts his head. “So better give it to me straight!” Is he hiding a smile?

She waits.

“Did you prank Fitz?” he asks.

It stuns her. Her mouth opens. And she’s relieved and she’s mad at him for playing her like that.

“Yes,” she says then.

“And abused my favorite shirt just to mess with me?”

She lifts her chin. “Yes.”

He grins. “I knew it!”

She rolls her eyes. He’ll pay for this!


	23. Bonus: Beginning of the End (1x22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the moving boxes

“Is that all you got? One box?” he asks and opens the door for her. It’s a big moving box she’s carrying, but still.  

“Just some personal stuff,” she says. “I have a bag full of my favorite weapons and a suitcase full of clothes too.”

Oh my. Just one box. He nibbles on his lip as he keeps walking with her towards her new room at the playground. Fortunately he got his stuff into his room yesterday while she had been away.

She glances at him. “How many boxes do you have?”

He’d rather not say. “Uhm …” 

He opens the next door for her, she walks through but squints at him.

“Maybe seven?” he says tentatively.

“Seven?!”

He pulls up his shoulders. “Just the stuff I really need.” Just the necessities, so to say.

They arrive at the door to her room. She puts down the box to get her key. “Please tell me you left your Captain America Collectibles in storage?” she asks and opens the door.

He swallows. “I should let you unpack.”

There it is! That judging look on her face! She just stares at him.

He sighs and lifts his chin.  “I just brought a few handpicked pieces to decorate my room a little.”

She rolls her eyes, but grins. “Sure you did.”


	24. Bonus: Pilot (1x01)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which she calls him sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since uploading all the scenes I wrote in 2014 yesterday (and this morning) I thought a lot about season 1 again and this little scene popped up in my head. I hope you enjoy this!

The bus is already in the air. The plan was to fly back to headquarters until they’d find a new mission, but plans change.

He knew adding Skye to the team was a good choice! This mission would be great. Smiling, Phil opens the door to the cockpit and sits behind May.

She glances at him before she focuses back on the sky.

It’s so good to see her behind the wheel again. He has many good memories about them flying.

“Skye found us a new mission!,” he says. “Please set course to Pawnee, Indiana.”

She pushed a few knobs and buttons on the plane. “Yes, sir.”

There it is again. Sir. She used to call him Coulson. Sometimes Phil. Sir feels so … distant. And she’s his best friend. Well, she was. Once. He hopes they can be friends again. He missed her over the last years. He missed her a lot. But she’s here now and she saw combat and she still hasn’t quit. So that is something. And they have a new mission.

“People started flying there without explanation,” he adds. “Someone posted a video about it on Youtube.”

No response. But she always was rather quiet. Maybe he should just go and let her fly.

But he really missed her. Just a few more minutes.

“Isn’t that amazing?” he asked. “Well, kinda dangerous, too. A boy stopped flying midair and he broke his arm. But still.”

She doesn’t even blink. He sees her eyes in the reflection of the window and not one muscle in her face moves. He really should leave her alone.

“May?” he asks. There is one last thing.

“Yes, sir?”

Exactly that! “How much longer will you call me sir?”

She pushes some other buttons.

“Because I hate it.”

She turns her head to look at him. “You’re my superior now.”

He grins. “No one’s superior to you.”

“Thought you were a stickler for protocol, sir?”

“Please stop?”

“Can’t.” She looks back into the sky.

“Why?” He sighed. “ You never cared much for protocol.”

“But I care about entertaining myself.” He hears the smile in her voice. He wishes she would turn around to him again.

“I could order you to stop!”

She turns around and raises a brow.

Yeah, he could not order her to do that. He grins. “I could bribe you to stop. How about a cookie?”

She squints at him. “I’m not that easily bought, sir.”

“What do you want?”

“Pizza.”

“Deal!”

She grins and turns back around.

He feels all light and airy.

“May?” he asks.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad you’re back too, Coulson.”

 


End file.
